


In Memoriam

by GE72



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Gen, Newspaper story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GE72/pseuds/GE72
Summary: A newspaper story about the events in "Love On Ice."





	In Memoriam

From the New York Ledger  
March 27, 2010

An arrest has been made in the murder of former baseball player Bailey O’Doyle, and with it, brought closure to a tragic death some twenty two years earlier.

Lani O’Doyle, the victim’s wife, was arrested by New York City police detectives at her Staten Island home. The widow admitted to detectives that she had killed her husband, a former star player with the New York Mets and the Chicago White Sox, over the guilt he felt of the death of a classmate twenty two years earlier, in which he and his friends were involved in.

According to Major Case Squad police reports, a baseball bat from O’Doyle’s collection was used in his murder. The bat was then promptly buried with him in his coffin days later. The bat was exhumed from the gravesite soon after Ms. O’Doyle’s arrest.

Ms. O’Doyle will be arraigned in superior court later this week.

The murder was the final act in a tragic story that began twenty two years ago when O’Doyle was a student at Salesian Brothers Academy in New Rochelle, as a night of drinking led to the death of a classmate.

On February 20, 1988, four Salesian students – O’Doyle, John Silverstri, Chris DiNardi, and Greg Foster – egged on and dared another student, Tom Reynolds, into swimming across the river near the campus from one end to the other, after drinking heavy amounts of alcohol. It was part of an initiation into their group known as “The Hard Guys.”

Reynolds made it halfway across the river before submerging into the water, and drowned. An autopsy report showed that Reynolds died from drowning brought on by hypothermia. The police investigation admonished those involved, but cleared them of any legal wrongdoing.

The death of Reynolds hung over them for the preceding twenty two years, as DiNardi became a heart surgeon, Foster a car dealer in Queens, Silvestri became the dean of students at St. Victor's and married Tom's sister Anne, and O’Doyle played major league baseball. However, whereas the others were successful, O’Doyle had been unable to sustain his success after his baseball career ended.

According to further police reports, the four men had been blackmailed the day before O’Doyle’s murder for their roles in the death of Tom Reynolds. The four men had met a bar in Queens to discuss the situation, but an altercation between O’Doyle and Foster in the parking lot ended the meeting. DiNardi took O’Doyle to his Staten Island home, but O’Doyle went off to a secluded rocky beach, where his wife found him and killed him with a baseball bat.

Reports say that both O’Doyle has instigated the blackmail scheme to get money from the others but could not go through with the scheme. 

“Ms. O’Doyle felt she didn’t have to pay for the mistake her husband made all those years ago,” said Major Case Squad detective Zach Nichols in a statement to the press. “She felt it was Bailey’s baggage, not hers.”

Foster committed suicide earlier this week after being threatened by DiNardi and Silverstri.

Later, DiNardi and Silvestri were brought in by Major Case Squad detectives Nichols and Serena Stevens for questioning in regards to the murder of O’Doyle, and discovered the truth behind Reynolds death twenty-two years earlier.

No charges were brought up against either person in regards to O’Doyle’s or Reynolds’ death. However, St. Victor’s School has issued a statement that Silvestri has been temporarily suspended from his position as dean of students.

Nichols said, “Had it not been for the ghost of Tom Reynolds, we could only think how much more successful all these people involved would’ve been.”


End file.
